


Technicolor Snobs & Genuine Assholes (on hiatus)

by LaLa13



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Frank Iero, Ferard, Frerard, M/M, Nerdy Gerard Way, Tutoring, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa13/pseuds/LaLa13
Summary: Gerard wasn't great at confrontation and he never gave good first impression to anyone either. So what was it with him suddenly snapping at some hot guy he just met?





	Technicolor Snobs & Genuine Assholes (on hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. New story when I already have one to finish but I really couldn't resist. I have an INTP-T personality, we're very prone to addictions if you haven't noticed and currently I'm addicted to Frerard, okay?

Gerard wished everything would be in technicolor.

It wasn't that he hated bright colors (he was an art major, he loved _all_ colors) he just hated how everything was so bright that day. It might have to do with the fact that he was _maybe_ still drunk from Pete Wentz's party last night, which by the way didn't mean he attended the party as much as to stand in the corner stealing as much as he could from the alcohol passed around, mobbing by himself and, occasionally, Ray when his band would have a break. Let's be honest here, if it wasn't for Ray and his band Gerard wouldn't have left his dorm anyway, but damn that band was good.

On that note, Gerard thought how he should really ask Mikey about what was going on between him and Pete. Mikey was still a freshmen and Gerard going to a college party and finding his little brother there invited by none other than Pete Wemtz himself, was rather suspicious. Pete never invited freshmen unless he was screwing them, or planing on to, and Gerard thought how he really didn't want to listen to Mikey mob to him when Pete finally, but invetably, move on to someone else. He had enough of that when Alicia broke up with him senior year and he really didn't want that cycle to repeat again so soon, especially over someone like Pete.

Gerard made it to the administration building at last, sweating to death in his black hoodie that he actually thought was okay to go out in. In his defense, it was still March, not technically spring yet, why was it so sunny already?

_Fuck climate change._

Gerard murmured that sentence under his breath as he adjusted his hoodie on for it not to suffocate him more and tried pushing the door to the building, only to have it not budge. He tried again, but got nothing. The building was closed and Gerard groaned as he stood back and tried not to stand in the sun.

Why was Gerard out of his warm bed on the weekend at the ungodly hour of ten am to school, you might ask? Well, let's just say it all goes back to a certain professor of Gerard's. Surprisingly, a professor he actually liked. Gerard had had Doctor Williams for the first time that year. She was one of the best professors you could have at school. She was passionate and interesting, not scared of letting her students venture into anything that caught their intrest. Though her appearance didn't reflect much; she was small and really young to be even considered a professor, and would always dye her hair crazy colors every few months that would always make Gerard jealous of how she could rock any color ever. Gerard always thought about dying his hair something else other than his usual jet black, maybe fire-engine red or even blond, but never had the courage to really. Still, Gerard did like Professor Williams.

That was, at least, until she had announced, right at the beginning of the previous week, that 40% of her class grade was going to be on something none art related; "students must experience the joys of helping others," in her own words. Which, in other words, and after a long lecture about giving to others and how they need to make a presentation at the end of the semester of what they did and blah blah blah, meant tutoring. Basically bringing Gerard into this whole mess.

Maybe it wasn't not obvious, but Gerard really wasn't the guy for tutoring. He was the weird emo kid with dyed black hair and black clothes, which wasn't weird in art school anyway (what was really?), but he had always tried to appear as invisible as possible to others. He disliked confrontation and stuttered when someone tried to start small talk with him. He only made the effort to say hi to people when they said it to him first, and usually in a hurry so not to get sucked into some form of small talk. He absolutely could not work with people. The idea alone scared him half to death, he wouldn't survive giving classes.

After explaining the situation to Professor Williams, she told him not to worry and they'd work it out with something Gerard might be able to do from home on the Internet, maybe even in the form of giving advice to high school students. Gerard really liked the idea, he could give anonymous advice to kids, help them with their homework or give them advice to how make it home without running into their bullies. He could be the Batman of the web.

Gerard really liked that he could actually help others. So when Professor Williams told him to come on Saturday to school so they could discuss it further, bringing Gerard to the current situation of dying of a heat stroke outside the administration building which was annoyingly, but expectedly, closed on a Saturday morning.

After a few rounds around the building, possibly killing Gerard not only of a heart stroke but of shortness of breath as well, because he smoked and physical activity came close more than once to actually killing him, he finally found some security guy who told him that on Saturdays, they leave the back doors open to the building, not the main ones. Gerard, stopping himself from inquiring why exactly that was the case, just thanked the man and made his way into the back door, which was thankfully open.

Just when Gerard finally managed to get into the building and bask in the holiness of the invention of air conditioners, he felt his feet tangle with something. In his defense, he wasn't paying attention to the black bag on the floor right by the stairs and he tripped, almost falling on his face wasn't for some divine power that somehow made him clutch the handrail at the last second and not fall completely into the ground. He steadied himself and was about to question the source of the bag when he saw something black move right by the first steps that led to the basement and almost died for the third time that day, but of a heart attack this time (he briefly wondered if he somehow made his way into a Supernatural episode storyline where he'd have to die a few times for the story sake... well, if Dean Winchester was involved he wasn't about to complain...).

The black thing though moved into Gerard's line of vision and turned out to be in fact only a human, well, a guy human, from the looks of it.

Before Gerard could see anything of the person however, he just snapped angrily, "hey! You just almost killed me with this thing! You can't just leave your stuff hanging around for people trip on them!"

Gerard had no idea from where his anger came from, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was hot and sweating to death, or too out of breath to really make an effort at being polite (and really, since when did he snap at people he didn't know? He couldn't make small talk to save his life and now he was trying to get into fights with strangers? Great job, Way, found your way out of social anxiety, didn't ya?) Whatever, it wasn't his mistake. It was this dude's, whoever he was.

The guy finally stood up, he was obviously limping, his ankle all bandaged up in a black cast. Gerard would've felt bad weren't he noticed the guy's face, which was a very good looking face if Gerard might say himself, any thoughts of Dean Winchester flying out of his head. The guy was short, and standing a few stairs below Gerard made him appear even smaller, he was wearing a black hoodie, that, much to Gerard's demise, looked much lighter than his, its hood covering his head so that only his face appeared with a black fringe falling over his right eye. Gerard noticed a lip and a nose piercing as well as the dude lowered his hood and took off his headphones out of his ears. He looked at Gerard.

"That's my bag," he said, in a board tone, pointing at the bag Gerard was carrying in his hand, which might made Gerard realize he was standing there just staring at the very attractive boy in front of him.

"I tripped on it," Gerard snapped back, anger still lacing his tone. He still had no idea from where it was coming from.

"I can see that, maybe you should look where you're going more often?" The guy replied casually, taking the bag from Gerard's hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff hanging around!" Gerard almost shouted back.

"I'm injured," the guy replied calmly, pointing at his foot and rolling his eyes.

Gerard, getting even more angry at how the dude wasn't even about to apolagize, narrowed his eyes and grunted his teeth, "that doesn't mean you can throw stuff around and not apologize when people trip on them, like some edgy stupid punk kid with tattoos dressed to make some fashion statement!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" The guy shouted back like that was his only problem with all the insults that came out of Gerard's mouth, "and I'm not going to stand here and get lectured by an emo kid with a bad dye job," He added, swinging his bag over his shoulder and turning around, "later, Mr. I don't dress for fashion statements but death wishes."

"I don't—"

"Gerard!"

Gerard was cut off just as he was about to reply with some insult he was trying to come up with when he heard his name. He turned and found Professor Williams by the door to one of the offices lining the hallway to the right of the stairs.

Professor Williams was smiling cheerfully, obviously unaware of the fight that almost broke out just before her door, and Gerard didn't know whether to be thankful or irritated that she stopped it.

"I thought I heard you!" She said when she got both men's attention, "and Mr. Iero is also here! Wonderful!" She smiled at the guy that turned as well, "please, do come in! I've been waiting for both of you!"

....

  
"What? Absolutely _not_ ,"

Gerard interrupted Professor Williams', not feeling too bad about it when he repeated her words in his head; there was just no way. They'd been in her office for a few minutes now and Williams was explaining what Gerard's tutoring was going to be like, which turned out almost comically the opposite of what he was expecting.

Williams still wanted him to give classes, not only not through the Internet, but also to the punk kid who almost killed him (even Gerard winced at how that sounded even in his head. Dramatic much, Way?).

Whatever, Gerard wasn't doing that. He was not.

"Excuse me, Gerard?" Williams looked at him in confusion.

"He's not tutoring me,"

"I'm not giving him classes,"

Gerard apparently had the same idea pass through his head as the punk kid beside him as they snapped almost the same sentence in union.

Williams eyes widened as she looked from one boy to the other in surprise. She netted her hands over her desk as she apparently decided to deal with the other kid first, "well, Mr. Iero, I'm afraid in your case this is the only option available." Williams said with finality and the Iero kid huffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He looked away from Gerard and Williams and Gerard was about to feel triumph over his expression hadn't Williams turned to him, "Gerard? Can I please have a word with you outside?"

The Iero kid only managed to give Gerard a glare before he stood up, "sure," he agreed.

The door has just closed behind them to the corridor where Gerard and Williams stood before she smiled apologetically, "Gerard, I was under the impression that you didn't want to tutor a whole group that's why—"

"I wasn't!" Gerard shivered as the word group left Williams' mouth. He winced at how high his voice was as he cut her off, "I mean, I wasn't, professor. But I thought you said something about giving advice through the internet?"

Williams nodded, "I did and I tried to work it out with the local school, but apparently it's against their policy to allow unqualified adults to have direct contact with students. The paperwork to confirm you're actually qualified is monstrous and would take the whole semester to finish,"

Gerard face fell at that and he internally cursed bureaucracy before he looked at the door of Williams' office in misery. "Isn't there any other thing I can do? Maybe tutor another student?"

Williams shook her head, "I'm sorry, Gerard. I'm already giving you special treatment because you get uncomfortable giving lessons to large groups. Mr. Iero here is the only freshman left who can't make it to regular classes due to his physiotherapy sessions so I thought you two can make a special schedule of your own."

Gerard closed his eyes and really wished right now that he would turn out to be in the middle of a Supernatural episode where freaky things like him tutoring a very hot freshmen who hated his guts happened only for the hot guy to actually turn out to be a demon. That way he at least wouldn't get in trouble for _burning_ him.

"Gerard, I don't mean to intrude," Williams hesitated as she asked, "Do you and Mr. Iero know each other?"

Gerard looked back at his professor and shook his head, "well, no. Not officially. I just met him today."

Williams smiled sympathetically, "does it really sound that bad to try and connect with one person instead of a whole class?"

Gerard sighed, "no, professor. It's fine. I can do it." More he had to or he was going to fail his class, "thank you, anyway."

Williams smiled and nodded before she opened the door, "Mr. Iero! I think we found you a tutor at last!"

...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N: what can I say? I'm a sucker for popular Frank geeky Gerard fics okay? I couldn't help myself. I intended it as a oneshot but got carried away as usual. 
> 
> This won't be a long story; not like The World Is Ugly I swear. Just a couple of chapters more and won't be updated as regularly either. I'll update when I can.


End file.
